The Betrayal of Ash
by SomeBeingTwo
Summary: I'm sure you know Ash. He's a trainer with overpowered Pokémon and great skills. But one day, things change. Ash is taken away from his home and treated like a criminal for 'killing Delia'. All this is not true. Now in a unkown side of the earth, Ash must prove everyone wrong, get away from police, and figure out what a strange man wants with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to a new fanfiction by me, SomeBeingTwo. I was browsing the internet to gain ideas since Hellbeasts is (semi)complete, and I came across several Ash betrayal fics. Apparently these are very common and popular, despite being very identical in plot, so here's my attempt at one. Enjoy.**

**Edited by Dylan, I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

The day was somewhat dark, cloudy, and dreary. It had also rained recently, leaving small randrops on the leaves. A trainer with a Pikachu steadily perched on his shoulder walked into the town of Pallet, the small place where he was born. He was going back home after losing in the Kalos league. Pidgeys flew overhead, and a few Route 1 Rattatas emerged from the grass and ran into the small town. The Pikachu on his shoulder moved its ears to the left as if it heard something... strange. His trainer noticed the mouse's ears move and asked it, "Is there something wrong Pikachu?"

"Pikaaaaa!" The Pikachu responded.

A blur of blue speedily flung towards the Pikachu, piercing the skin, sheding some blood, and tiring it. The Pikachu wobbled on its trainer's head for a few seconds before falling off and passing out on the floor. His trainer quickly shouted, "Pikachu!"

He kneeled over to it and plucked the blue thing, which was some kid of dart, out. The trainer then heard a gun fire, and less than two seconds later, another blur of a dart struck the trainer. He watched his Pikachu's blood slowly leek from the tiny hole the dart made as his vision began to blur, his thoughts were cloudy, and he struggled to get up. A shadow leaned overhead, coming from the back of the trainer. Slowly, he turned his head around and saw, through the entirety of the blurred vision, a dark-cloaked man wearing a large, two-pointed hat and wielding a small pistol, maybe a tranquilizer pistol, in his right hand. He mumbled something along the lines of, "Pikachu got, Ash got, all set."

The trainer, who was indeed Ash, asked in a mess of words, "...W...hat do you wa... nt with me... and Pikachu...?"

But the responce was not what he was expecting, as the man quickly and brutally punched Ash in the head, knocking him out almost instantaneously. Ash's head now had a bleeding dent in it, but he was somehow alive. The man grabbed Ash's legs and dragged him across the sand to some police, who were by Ash's house, which was nearby. One of the policeman noticed and identified the body, and he told the man, "Thanks sir for giving us Ash. We need to make sure he stays in prison for Delia's murder."

The unidentified man said in a rough voice, "Yeah, Yeah. Just take the body and give me the loot."

Ash's body was hauled into a police car near the house. Both of the two only police members got inside, and before they drove off, they handed a large bag to the man. The one who handed it informed him, "Here's the promised 50,000, don't waste it."

Without another word, the man took the money bag and walked past Route 1.

* * *

**I'm taking any suggestions for the story for now, so PM me if you have any.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm... I'm speechless. I'm suprised. This story... wow. I wasn't expecting that. Just... wow. Holy cow... I'm going to try and update whenever I can and take in suggestions. I don't know how much time I can focus on this for but... wow. I'll just hand you the next chapter while I try to take in words.**

**For the comment CrushFruits left, I'll remember to make Ash not edgy. Try being the key word. I don't know how Ash works, and usually Dylan changes the text he says most of the time, so I'm not sure what would be edgy or not. Point out any text I should change possibly.**

**And for the other commenter above CrushFruits... I didn't understand anything he said.**

**Edited by Dylan, I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Small streaks of light shone across the night sky. Down in a large gray building, the famous trainer Ash layed on a cold floor. He was in a icy, rusted jail cell. Around him was a bed, a toilet, and a sink, which doesn't even work. No bars were present in his cell, only steel that felt like ice. A wind howled outside as Ash began to regain consciousness. His eyes slowly opened. He tried to sit up, only to feel something strange. Chains were attached to his legs and arms, preventing any possible movement outside his cell. Then pain struck his right leg and he fell back down, unable to move from feel of it. Ash heard footsteps coming from one direction, though he couldn't identify which. His eyes moved around the cell to get a look at his surroundings, then a door opened. A door, which looked very much like the wall, opened up, and in stepped a prison guard. Ash was still confused and his head was swirling, though he managed to ask the guard, "Where... am I?"

The guard threw something at him and placed some kind of wooden bowl down, then left and closed the door tightly. Ash looked at the door, then turned to the object thrown at him. It was a single slice of bread which, by the green spects on it, was not appetizing at all, and the bowl Ash wasn't even able to see the insides of as it was too far away from him. He tried getting up again, but he fell back down in pain. The pain was overwhelming him even though it only came from his leg. It seemed that Ash had a very low chance at getting out, but then a strange sound went off. A loud thump came from the roof, causing Ash to jump a little. Part of the ceiling broke off and hit the floor, then small snowflakes fell through the hole and into the cell. Another ceiling chunk fell down, then another, and another, until a large hole remained near the center. Not too long after, the prison guard from before slammed the door open and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HER-"

His sentace wasn't finished as a larged beam struck him. He fell down dead, and bleeding, and having a hole in his chest where his heart was. Ash stared at the guard's body in fear, but then another thing happened. Thick smoke filled the room, and a large stomp followed. Now Ash was blinded and trapped with an unkown murderer in a confined cell. He layed on the floor silently, hoping he would be alive. Loud stomps of footsteps were heard getting closer and closer to the scared trainer. All the smoke cleared, and in front of Ash stood a very tall, roughly 10' 10" yellow and green Druddigon. It took a small step back and spun around fast. As it spun, its tail sliced the chains Ash had on his left hand in half. It continued to slice the chains until they were all broken, then it grabbed Ash's arm and placed him on its back. Ash asked it, still tired and weak from the earlier events, "You're... friendly?"

It nodded a little, then smashed a large and tall hole in the wall next to it without warning. The Druddigon carefully walked through the hole and walked across the snow-covered mountain they were on, looking for some shelter as the snow got heavier.

* * *

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"What took a long time to update?" If you asked that, my answer is I've had a hell of the last few weeks since the last update. First off, I caught a flu, then I had several events go on so I has very busy, and when it came to the beta-reading, Dylan got sick, so I had to wait. But you've waited a lot of days for this, so here you go. I ****do not own Pokémon, any Pokémon talking is done in bold,**** and here are the reviews that I didn't look over yet:**

**For Dragonsrule18's comment: yeah, expect Ash to be in pain here and there. I wrote Hellbeasts, so I'll put some pain/torture moments into this most likely.**

**Guest's comment: I am updating it! I just take a while to write, and Dylan takes a few days to betaread.**

**CrushFruits' comment above the other CrushFruits' comment: For this story's chapter length, it varies on when I pass the total word count of the last chapter, how much stuff is put in the author's notes, and when I end it after passing the word count of the last chapter.**

**And for a redo of Shane's comment after CrushFruits traslated it: I am making a list of traitors and non-traitors, but it's not public to keep the mystery and twists of the story. I never really planned on Mt. Silver being including in the story, mainly because this takes place somewhere other than Johto and the other regions, and Kanto is not going to be seen that often. For the part about non-traitors working with the strange man, you'll have to read and figure out if that does happen as I'm not saying anything concerning him that can spoil the story.**

**Now with the review review out of the way, enjoy the next chapter. Word count for author's notes: 391.**

* * *

Snow fell down harshly. Cold snowy winds stirred about. Somewhere along snow-covered mountains, a small hole carved by a somewhat skilled Druddigon stood inside a mountain. The door was a tall, smashed flat, old rock that had been used as a door for years and years. Inside this small house, hard dark grey rocks made up the floor, and a small furnace cooked food and kept the place warm. Near it was a tall, rocky counter. Four small, thick rocks were layed against the hard and cold stone floor. They resembled beds, and Ash was on the highest-up on. He was awake this time, but was still in too much pain to move. Below Ash's bed was an Axew who was also awake, but staying still, and near Ash's bed was the Druddigon who broke him out of his prison cell and brought him to this cave. Druddigon looked up at the trainer and opened its mouth, as if wanting to say something, but it closed its mouth and stayed quiet. It instead walked over to the furnace and placed something similar to a bunch of mushed together berries in it. Ash fell asleep at that moment, then after walking over there to make sure he's asleep, the Druddigon turned to the Axew and asked it, **"Find out anything with the strange Dragon stalking us?"**

The Axew shook its head. **"I can't keep track of him!"** It responded.

**"I was hoping you could. I suppose the unusual Dragon here could help us," **it looked at Ash, **"It looks weak, but I'm sure it will evolve into power."**

**"Are you sure it's a Dragon?" **The Axew curiously asked.

**"There's no other reason for it being here if it's not a dragon."**

It hurried back to the furnace where it took off a slab of berries. It placed it on a plate that was on the counter. The Druddigon cut it in three pieces with its claws, then grabbed two more plates that were on top of the furnace and placed it on the counter.

**"Take a piece and try to locate it. I saw it around the old prison before I broke the Dragon out.****"** Handing out a piece of the slab to the Axew, the Druddigon said that.

Axew ran to where the Druddigon held the piece, and it jumped to take it. As it ate the berry slab, the Druddigon opened the door slightly, but it was opened enough where the Axew could go through, and a lot of the wind and snow can't get in. The Axew finished very quickly, but before it ran out, it asked, **"What if it's not a Dragon?"**

**"We'll figure out things if that does happen. But there's a good chance it is Dragon."**

Without hesitating, it ran out the door, then the Druddigon closed and locked the door tightly.

* * *

**R&R!**

**Note: The next chapter is comming... brace yourselves for some death.**


End file.
